Forbidden Love
by StllrChick
Summary: Not more than a year after the defeat of Voldemort, a year after Hogwarts, much is going on. Hermione is the youngest Minister of Magic ever and she becomes reunited with Draco Malfoy. Will sparks fly?


Forbidden Love:

Chapter 1: A Fateful Meeting

Three Months Earlier:

More than a year after graduating from Hogwarts; a year after the Great War; Hermione Granger was off to meet up with her 2 best friends in the entire world. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, who were training to become Aurors. The Ministry of Magic was more then happy to accept them into their Auror Academy after the successful defeat of Voldemort in June. Hermione though had chosen another path. It was well known that she was the smartest witch of her time and therefore she was being trained to become the next Minister of Magic. This was a huge thing for England because she would become the youngest Minister of Magic in the history of the World. She would take her place as the Minister of Magic in one year's time.

Anyway, Hermione was to meet Harry and Ron at this Muggle restaurant called The Ancient Brooks. It was to be a celebration in honor of Hermione's new appointment to Minister of Magic In-training, although Harry and Ron didn't have a clue. Hermione arrived there first and was seated towards the back of the restaurant, which was good as they were in a Muggle restaurant and she didn't want to be overheard. The waiter brought her a bottle of their best reserve label wine for the celebration and she waited, not knowing when the others would get there. When he asked how many more she was waiting for she replied that she was waiting on 5 more people, and he assured her that they would be escorted right over as soon as they arrived.

Harry, she knew would be bringing his fiancée, and Ron was bringing his serious girlfriend. The fifth guest of the evening was going to be a prominent Wizard in society though she knew not whom it would be. Though she did know that he had a lot of investments and that it was because of him that this little shindig was happening. It was a relief to her to have the support of such an important and powerful man, in the eyes of the Ministry, because she was what some would call a Muggle-Born Witch (Mud-blood, a more crude term). In the eyes of others who aren't as narrow-minded her heritage couldn't matter less because she was the most powerful and brilliant witch of the 20th and 21st centuries.

The waiter returned about 5 minutes later escorting Harry and his fiancée; Hermione stood and received them both with a hug. First, she turned to Harry and asked him how Auror training was going, to which he replied that it was almost as fun as Hogwarts, but that it wasn't the same without her. Next, she turned to Harry's fiancée, Ginny Weasley, to ask how her final year at Hogwarts had ended and whether or not she had chosen her future career. Ginny smiled and winked at Hermione, because she was going to become the Senior Under-Secretary to the Minister of Magic once Hermione was inaugurated. Hermione was fully aware of this but had to play along as Ginny told her that she would also be working at the Ministry the following year, but would start training in about 6 weeks.

While everyone was catching up Ron and his steady girlfriend Padma Patil had shown up at the table. Padma was a very bright witch too, and she was working as a trainee in the Magical Law Enforcement office, where she would take over for the director in 2 years. In the mean time though Lavender Brown, her sister Parvati, and herself owned a magical Coffee Shop chain based out of Diagon Alley. This excited Hermione because all of her closest friends would be working in the same building as her. She never thought of them as under her within all their work because she just wasn't that way, she would never see them other than her best friends in the whole world and never as her employees even though in a year they would be. While this discussion took place the waiter returned with news of their final and most anticipated guest of the evening. "Thank you for being so patient, my name is Jerald and I will be your waiter for this evening. Now, the final guest of your party just called to let you all know that he is stuck in traffic coming from a meeting in the other part of London and will be here shortly. Is there anything I can get you?"

Jerald brought waters for everyone while they speculated as to who their mystery guest could be. It wasn't more than about 10 minutes before Jerald returned; "You? You are the one who backed my nomination?" A confused Hermione exclaimed.

Chapter 2: A Confrontation

"Hush you, before you give away the surprise." The rest of the party gasped as their eyes came upon the much-anticipated presence of…Draco Malfoy. Ron and Harry jump to their feet ready to shed the blood of their childhood rival. "SIT DOWN YOU TWO!" Hermione said rather forcefully, "Don't be stupid you should be thanking him, as **he** is the one who arranged this little get-together. This is a celebration." "A celebration for what?" a rather perplexed Harry asked. "Well if you would sit down Potter and listen she would tell you," drawled Draco unconcernedly. "Shut up you stupid git! No one asked your opinion!" Rather exasperated at her 2 best friends Hermione retorted nastily in Draco's defense "Ron! That is enough, Draco isn't here to engage in a Muggle duel; he is here to give you all some wonderful news about my up-and-coming job."

Turning to Draco; "well Mr. Malfoy, do you care to tell them what this is about? Or should I?" "Thank you for offering Miss Granger I will do the honor since it won't be long before I will be in your services. Hermione, as of last Wednesday, has been named the successor of the current Minister of Magic…" Ron and Harry moved to speak, but one look from Ginny silenced them. "And I am happy to report that she has accepted the position, and to-date is the youngest Minister of Magic in the history of the World." She beamed at him and a pink tinge appeared on his cheeks. He had been in love with Hermione since their 5th year at Hogwarts when she out smarted the current Senior Under-Secretary to the Minister at that time, Dolores Umbridge. After that he knew that he was in love with her. He loved everything about her and he knew that if he ever had a chance with her…

Draco was shaken out of his stupor by Ginny who asked him about his mother and the Manor; to which he replied that his mother was a lot better now that his father was dead and that the Manor was well taken care of. He got into a good conversation with Padma about managing all of his father investments and his many businesses, because Draco's favorite and second favorite topics to talk about where himself and, of course…himself, followed closely be money and all of the powerful people that he knew. Hermione smiled to herself as she watched Draco Malfoy talk to her closes friends, and she began to think about the first time she knew and admitted to herself that she fancied him.

It was back in their 3rd year at Hogwarts, she remembered it like it was yesterday. There they were, the golden trio as everyone called them. They were on their way to see Hagrid and it was the day of Buckbeak's execution. They snuck up behind Draco and his 2 cronies Crabbe and Goyle. They were talking about how they wished they could be there to see the execution and she had gotten so angry with them. She just wanted to curse Malfoy into oblivion, but as she pointed her wand at him…

"Has everyone had ample time to look over the menu?" Jerald the waiter had return to take their orders. Through the rest of the spectacular dinner there wasn't much time to just sit and think about things, as there was much conversation and everyone congratulated Hermione on her good news, though Harry pretended that he was angry at Ginny for the rest of the evening for not telling her that her new boss was going to be her best friend. He got over it though when she told him that if he didn't grow up she would leave him for Neville Longbottom. That got everyone laughing, even though in their 7th year at Hogwarts he was much improved in all areas. He wasn't as much of a klutz and he had become quite handsome; also with Hermione's guidance he did extremely well in his final year of classes and became a crucial part of the defeat of Voldemort that last June. After the laughter died down Harry pouted for a few minutes and then was back to normal.

As the end of the party neared and the six grew increasingly tired there was more time for everyone to think. Only 4 of the 6 had anything of importance on their minds, Ginny was worrying about the wedding plans; she had promised her parents after Harry had proposed that she would start working before they had the wedding so that the 2 had a sufficient amount of money saved away even though they knew that Harry had his parents' inheritance. They insisted that it would run out one day and to make sure that didn't happen she promised; so the wedding was going to take place in a year and a half but because of her extensive amount of family she had to start planning early. Ron, on the other hand was thinking about Padma and how he was going to propose to her. He was madly in love with her and having been the first of his brothers to propose went to ask his mother for the family engagement ring earlier in the day. He wanted to do it soon but first he wanted to make sure that her parents would approve. At one point he was madly in love with Hermione; actually both him and Harry were, but at different times. She told them both though that it would never work out because they were like her brothers. It took a few years but they both got over it.

Hermione was thinking again about that frustrating Draco Malfoy. She didn't know what to think about him; sure she had feelings for him but he had been very mean and rude to her while they were still in school. Still he was the epitome of hotness with his white blonde hair, just hanging in his eyes a little bit. Oh…those eyes, those silver colored eyes just made her melt. To top it all off years of working out for Quidditch made him buff and that turned Hermione on. Back in their third year on that day she looked into his eyes and she knew she just couldn't curse him with those heart-breaking silver eyes…so she slapped him instead. Draco watched Hermione deep in thought across the table from him. She was so sexy when she was lost in her thoughts. He had always had a soft spot for intelligent girls and she was one of the most intelligent women he knew, aside from his mother of course. Her golden brown eyes made him weak at the knees and her once bushy hair was sleek and shiny. He imagined that she found some kind of spell or potion to get rid of the frizz. She wasn't an anorexic skinny because she had curves in all the right places and she was just the right height to compliment his 6-foot tall frame. She was perfect, but the only way he knew that they could possibly be together was if he went to the light side during the war.

It was time for everyone to leave; Hermione stayed back because she wanted to say good-bye to all of her friends because she knew she would be very busy the next few weeks and wouldn't get to see them. Draco stayed back too, but for a much different reason.

Chapter 3: The Limo:

"Err…Hermione?" "Yes, Draco?" "Would you like a ride home? We could take my Limo." "I was just going to apparate, but a Limo ride sounds great." Draco beamed, and this made Hermione giggle. Draco made a call to his Limo driver Stuart and he and Hermione set off to wait at the curb. "Hermione?" "Yes, Draco." "Err…umm…" "What is it Draco." "Nice night out isn't it?" _Oh stupid, stupid, stupid…why did I have to go and talk about the weather. _"I do believe that we agree on something Mr. Malfoy; the stars are absolutely gorgeous tonight." "As are you Hermione." "I do believe kind sir that you are making little old me blush." Hermione drawled with a southern accent and while batting her eyes at him. He smiled, this was a genuine smile not one of his trademark smirks that he was known for in Hogwarts. A pink tinge appeared on his cheeks and he seemed flustered. "Draco Malfoy! Is that blush I see on your face?" _I don't believe it…Draco Malfoy…blushing? He's always calm with his unfeeling attitude. Wow! _

He looked down at the ground in a kind of shame. "Oh honey, I didn't mean to make you feel bad." He gazed into her eyes making her go weak at the knees. At that moment her knees buckled and she almost went crashing into the ground. Draco caught her and picked her up, carrying her to the nearest bench where he sat down with her on his lap. She looked starry-eyed up at him and said "Thanks." kind of breathlessly. "Are you ok? What happened? Is there anything I can do?" "I don't know what happened; I was looking at your amazing eyes and all of a sudden I couldn't stand anymore. All I really want to do is sit here with you and look into your eyes." _Oh My God! Did I just say that? _ "Well…alright…" _I am so in love with this woman. I can't believe that she might just feel the same way…I should kiss her…let her know that I feel the same way. _With that in mind, Draco leaned into her; their faces got closer…closer…closer…and just as they were about to kiss………the Malfoy Manor Limo honked. They got up, Draco supported Hermione to the car where Stuart was waiting to hold the door open for them (After all he didn't want her to fall again) and they got in.

Once inside Hermione snuggled up close to Draco's firm body and laid her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulders and they just sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Then, he met her eyes and he thought he saw the same hunger in them as he knew were in his. He leaned in and they shared a passionate kiss. She tasted so good; like cherries and wine. He was in heaven; the smell of her perfume was intoxicating. He had to pull away, whether he wanted to or not; he was feeling light headed. She looked at him quizzically and he just smiled at her. They sat in each other's arms for a few more minutes and then Draco did something that in Hermione's mind ruined not only the evening but her opinion of his integrity too.

Chapter 4: A Second Chance

Present Day:

Hermione didn't have a lot of time now days to dwell on what happened that night in Draco's Limo. She was very busy working with the current Minister of Magic Pauline Fathersmithy who had been appointed during Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts. Pauline had been appointed with the knowledge that Hermione would be taking over when she finished school, though Hermione was unaware of this at the time. Hermione followed the Minister on all of her jobs and took notes because in a few months time she would become the Minister. Today was an exception though; there was a lot of downtime for Hermione because Pauline was off on a business trip acting as an ambassador to the Americas. This weekend was the Annual Ministers From Around the World Conference, and this year it would be held in Washington D.C. So Hermione was watching the Ministry. She was excited at the chance of practicing to be Minister and was thankful to Pauline for not insisting that she, Hermione attend to conference instead. Things were quiet at the moment; _I wonder how Draco is; I haven't seen him in 3 months. Not since that night anyway, the night that he came on too strong. _

**They both had had a little too much to drink that night and while they were sitting in the back of his Limo on the way to Hermione's house (which was about a half an hour away from London) when he started touching her. His touch made her a little uncomfortable because they really didn't know each other that well and he was her childhood foe. She wouldn't sleep with him, especially because they would have to work together for a very long time but they were both drunk and she didn't think that it would really hurt anything if he touched her a little. Then…it went too far, he got a little too friendly and she slapped him, yelled at the driver to let her out, and disapparated. **

Draco had been agonizing about that night; he knew he had been hasty. He just had wanted her so much that he let his alcohol-impaired mind make the decisions. That had been a huge mistake and he realized it when Hermione disapparated. No matter how much he wanted to apologize, he just didn't have the nerve to approach her at the moment. Draco ended up throwing himself into his work, leaving next to no time to think about that alluring woman with her golden brown eyes and curves and hair. He had a business trip coming up; he was needed in Fiji to go over some of the logistics for their new Anti-Dark Magic Campaign and there he planned to lose his memories of Hermione Granger. However it wasn't as easy as it sounded, mainly because the Anti-Dark Magic Campaign was something that he and Hermione had come up with as her first major political move. It would come into effect as her first act as Minister of Magic.

Hermione sat in her office with a glazed look in her face, clearly thinking about something or someone. She was so distracted that she didn't hear Ginny come in. "Hermione…Hermione…HERMIONE!" She yelled, "You have an owl from Roger Davies" Hermione opened it up and read the contents. An exasperated and curious Ginny exclaimed, "Well? Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Hermione turned scarlet; _what am I going to tell her? She'll be mad I didn't mention it right away; although she could just be happy for me…oh…what should I do? _"Oh Ginny, please don't be mad at me, but after that night with Malfoy I just had to find something to take my mind off it. Roger was there when I needed him the most and after a few casual meetings as friends we decided to start dating. It's getting serious; I think he might propose soon."

Chapter 5: Good News and Bad News

"Oh Hermione, that's wonderful!" Ginny could not even begin to express her excitement for her best friend's news. "Ginny! Please, don't get my hopes up; he hasn't even asked me yet." "Oh Hermy, he will, and at any rate I'm just glad that you've gotten over Malfoy and that night." Hermione went into a kind of sorrowful trance; she was thinking about **HIM** again. _What is wrong with me? Why can't I get that ferret out of my mind? I need to go away…but where too? How do I get rid of my thoughts about him? Maybe I should take a trip out to Fiji to check on the Anti-Dark Magic Campaign…there's no way that **HE'd** be there, not at this time of year at any rate. I'll go when Pauline gets back._ Ginny looked at Hermione in wonder, wondering what she could be thinking about and if it had anything to do with Malfoy. "Well it's still wonderful news Hermy; even if you aren't sure it's true. Just wait until I tell Harry, he'll be so pleased." "Ginny! You can't tell anyone yet, not until he's proposed…PLEASE! I just don't want to get anyone's hopes up, especially my own." Hermione made Ginny promise not to tell a soul until she knew for sure that he would even ask.

The weekend came to a close without any incidents or revelations; which pleased and disappointed Hermione, and on Monday Pauline returned to find the office in even better shape than it was when she left and exclaimed, "My, my you are good; they definitely made the right decision in picking you to succeed me. There couldn't be a better candidate…except Dumbledore and he refused in your first year at Hogwarts." Hermione was glowing by the time that Pauline had finished her speech. "Thanks so much Pauline, you have no idea how much that means coming from you. Also, I wanted to talk to you about taking some time off. Not for vacation though, I wanted to go down to Fiji to check on the Anti-Dark Magic Campaign. I think all I'll need is 2 weeks."

Later that night Hermione was getting ready to meet Roger at their favorite restaurant; she twirled around in front of the mirror, making sure that nothing was out of place and admired herself. She was wearing a tailored white blouse with black, maroon, and gold vertical stripes, gold bangles on her wrists, gold hoop earrings, tailored black flowing pants, her very favorite black stiletto heels, and her hair was in an elegant up-do with strands of curls falling gently down onto her neck. Pronouncing herself to be perfect she apparated to the restaurant. "Good evening Miss Granger, Mr. Davies has already arrived. I will take you to the usual table, may I take your coat?" She handed him her coat and he lead her to the table where Roger was waiting. The second that he saw her he jumped up and pulled her chair out for her with a huge grin on his face. She flashed a smile at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. As they sat down the waiter brought over a bottle of their best wine and poured two glasses. "Hermione…" "Sir, you have a phone call and it sounds urgent." "Excuse me just one moment my Love while I take this call. Davies here." With that he turned away and left Hermione to her thoughts. _OMG is this going to be the night that he proposes? What am I going to say if he does? Do I really want to marry him? What about Draco? _Yes, that was the question; what about Draco. Did she still have feelings for him?

**During their seventh year of Hogwarts a lot of things happened and everyone's opinions of everyone else changed. After all who would have thought that Draco Malfoy would end up fighting for the Light side and that Marietta Edgecome would fight for Voldemort. Everyone knew that she wanted revenge on Hermione for the hex that scarred the word "Sneak" permanently on her face, but no one, not even her own mother thought that she would take her revenge plots to Voldemort. In all everything worked out, it was the battle to end all battles. Harry defeated Voldemort after finding and destroying all of his Horcruxes. It was magnificent to watch the two of them duel in the end though Harry's will to live and love won out and he killed Voldemort. As for Marietta she was killed too. She attacked Hermione while her back was turned and no less than 6 members of the Order threw killing curses at her. It was bloody; both sides lost many people but good always triumphs over evil.**

"Hermione, my Love, what are you thinking about?" Roger was concerned because lately Hermione has been drifting off to a place at the back of her mind and whenever he asked her about it she would get this sad look on her face and tell him not to worry. "Oh it's nothing much, I was just thinking about the war…" She kind of just let her sentence fade out to nothingness. She smiled at him. "Now what was it you were going to say before you got that call?" "Hermione, I love you a lot. These last few months have been the best of my life." He got down on one knee and took a small black box out of his pocket. "Hermione Granger, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He opened up the box to reveal the most gorgeous ring Hermione has ever seen. It was Contour Antique style hand engraved Engagement ring, 18k white gold with the biggest heart shaped diamond that she had ever seen. "Oh Roger…YES…YES…YES…I'll marry you." He jumped up, picked Hermione up off the ground and spun her around in the air kissing her. "You, my Love, have made me the happiest man in the whole world." Not more than 5 tables away sat a very depressed young man with grey-blue eyes.

Chapter 6: When in Fiji

When Draco got back to the Manor after dinner, where he admitted to himself that he was in fact spying on Hermione and Roger's date. He overheard Hermione and Ginny talking at the office the other day; he heard Hermione mention a proposal and he knew that he couldn't just sit back and wait to hear the news from someone else, so he followed them. _Hermione is engaged…I guess I just waited to long to let her know how I feel and how sorry I am that I tried to take advantage of her in my drunken state. Now she's getting married and there's nothing I can do to prevent it. _He brooded around the Manor so much the next few days that his mother and his servants started to worry about him. One night during dinner Narcissa decided to bring it to his attention. "My son, what has you so down-trodden?" "Oh mother, I don't know what to do. I've lost the woman that I love to another man." "Well, did you ever tell her how you felt about her? Women have a hard time figuring out the emotions of men; contrary to popular belief, we don't read minds." Draco hung his head in shame; he knew that he should have said something. "Master Draco…sir. Tolus has sir's stuff packed and in the Entrance Hall. Is sir ready to go?" A house-elf appeared almost out of nowhere; Draco smiled at him and said "Yeah Tolus. I'll be in the entrance hall in a few minutes. Mother, what am I going to do?" Tolus bowed and left the room as Narcissa thought about her son's predicament. "Well…I think you should take you trip and think about why you love this girl. When you get back, go to the girl and congratulate her (seeing the look on her son's face), even if you don't want to. It'll make her feel good; then offer your help with anything that she needs done. The more time you spend with her the more she'll realize her feelings for you."

"So you are saying Mother…that I should woo her without her knowing it?" His mother smirked at him; Draco's eyes widened slightly at the thought of being so conniving, but that's what Malfoys were…conniving so he supposed it was in his nature. _Honestly Mother, I think you are right, but I'm afraid that it won't work out. I'm afraid that she'll figure it out; after all she is the smartest witch in the last 2 centuries. What if I'm wrong in my assumptions that she has feelings for me and that she really does love Davies?_ Draco kissed his mother goodbye and went to the Entrance Hall to get his stuff and then apparated to the Diagon Alley Airport. This airport isn't like anything that a Muggle would recognize as an airport because there weren't planes just flying carpets. Flying carpets in England were outlawed for personal use but for commercial uses, like getting a Witch or Wizard from one destination to another overseas was perfectly legal. The Ministry realizes that there can't be people apparating all over the world; it would frighten the Muggles and add a lot of unnecessary paperwork. This day and age flying carpets were more advanced than one might imagine, instead of an actual carpet it was more like an RV; except without wheels or an engine.

When Draco got to the airport he checked in with the Welcome Witch and then went to one of the Coffee Shops, Brown, Patil, & Patil. When Padma saw him she walked over with 2 cups of tea and sat down. "You look so sad Draco, do you want to talk about it?" Draco sighed and considered this; "Padma…I just don't know what to do (she eyed him curiously); see I'm in love with the wonderful girl (Padma raised her eyebrow)…alright, alright…it's Hermione ('I knew it' she exclaimed), but she's just become engaged to Roger Davies. But you can't tell anyone, she doesn't know that I know." Draco sighed again and looked downhearted. They sat in silence for a few minutes while Padma thought it over. "Well…" she said, "it seems to me that if you really love her that you need to let her know before she gets married, because I know that she had feelings for you too…or…at least she did at that dinner party." "Yeah…well… she may have then but she probably doesn't now. I kinda screwed things up then. See, I…well…we both…were pretty drunk and things may have gotten out of hand. That is to say that I might have tried to take advantage of her." He looked ashamed. They sat and talked more about how Draco could approach the subject with Hermione and then it was time for Draco to leave for his flight. He thanked Padma for her company and advice and left for his gate.

The flight was relatively boring to Draco and he slept through most of it only waking up to have dinner and then going back to sleep. Little did he know though that a few rows ahead of him sat a certain Minister of Magic In-Training; Hermione had awakened that morning with a heavy heart. She knew that by accepting Roger's proposal that there was no way that her and Draco could ever be together again. She also knew that she wasn't meant to be with Roger and that it was Draco whom she truly loved. What could she do about it though? Her and Ginny had stayed up most of the night that Roger proposed talking about the engagement.

"**But Ginny…how do I know if I really love him and that I'm not just using him to get back at Draco, so to speak?" Ginny seemed to consider this, and then said "I'm not sure how to answer that…umm…well…what do you feel when Roger kisses you?" "I guess I never really thought about it; I guess that I feel safe and loved but I don't really get that 'This kiss is so amazing that I just want to pull you down and have my way with you right here, right now…even if there are a million people watching' feeling." Ginny looked shocked and Hermione, realizing what she had just said turned a deep red. Both of them just started cracking up. After a few minutes of rolling around on the floor laughing, so hard that they were crying, Ginny found her voice. "So…then…is that what you feel when you kiss Draco?" Hermione looked appalled at the mere thought of this but then blushing furiously nodded her head. "Oh Gin…what am I going to do?" They continued talking for hours and didn't come up with one feasible plan.**

"This is your Captain speaking…we will be in Fiji in just about 10 minutes." The sudden change in position was a rude way to wake up…in Draco's mind. As he looked around the "plane" he notice the back of a head that made is heart leap for joy. _She's here? In Fiji? With me? Now I can win her back…I hope_. And with that thought he got off the plane and apparated to his hotel. Hermione got off the plane and was trying to figure out how to get to her hotel when she saw something in the crowd that made her heart stop and then start beating like mad. Sleek, white blond hair…_OMG…he's here? I love him so much…maybe I can just get him out of my system and then marry Roger. _"Now where is my hotel at?" Hermione thought out-loud. She asked the Information Wizard and apparated to her hotel; little did she know that Draco was staying there too.

Chapter 7: Unfaithful Fiancée

The second day into Hermione's trip she decided that it was time for a little fun, so a few of the girls from work (they worked on the Anti-Dark Magic Campaign) and her decided it would be bloody awesome to go clubbing. To make things even more fun the girls decided that they would make Hermione up, picking out her outfit, doing her make-up and hair, darkening her skin so that she would fit in around the club. They got together around 4 in the afternoon and the girls started to get to work. Felicity decided that Hermione would look "to die for" in black fitted pants and flared out at the bottom and sky blue off-the-shoulder top that stopped just about her navel with black stiletto heels. She also pierced Hermione's belly button and decided that a dragon would be a suitable ring. Rachel performed the darkening spell, not too dark though, they wanted her to look like she had just spent 2 weeks on the beach. Georgia was the one doing Hermione's hair and she decided after much consideration that she would perform the de-frizzing spell and charm it to curl and hang down loose. Janine did Hermione's make-up and with the bronzing spell decided that she didn't need foundation but did a brownish-gold tinted lip gloss to match her eyes and then after black mascara and black eye liner (to make her eyes stand out) added some gold eye shadow to top it all off. After pronouncing Hermione a success everyone else got ready and they left for the club at about 7.

The club they were going to was called The Macaw and the owner was Georgia's brother. "Hermione, you are going to love this club, and because my brother is the owner we get the VIP treatment. It was a plus though that you are the Minister of Magic In-Training." She grinned at Hermione and they went inside. Once the girls got seated in the VIP lounge area above the dance floor Felicity turned to Hermione and said, "This is a good place to find guys (giggles). Oh, by the way, did I mention that a few of the guys are coming too?" "No you didn't; who's all coming?" "Oh, Fred, umm…Javier, Jeff, Gary, and umm…Draco Malfoy." At this Hermione's head snapped to Felicity. "D-D-Draco M-M-Malfoy is c-coming here? Does he know I'm here?" _Oh no, oh no, oh no…what am I going to do? Draco's going to be here any minute…what am I going to do?_ "Chill Hermione, don't panic…it's alright, he knows you're here and he seemed really excited about seeing you." "Excited? Excited how? Like happy excited or nervous excited or 'I'm completely dreading it' excited? What kind of excited!" "Don't worry 'Mione. It was definitely happy excited." The girls looked at Hermione with exasperation. They all knew that she was engaged, but they also knew that she had feelings for Draco. They knew that Hermione wasn't the kind of person to start a huge, vitally important project with just anyone, he had to be someone special to earn her trust with something as big as the Anti-Dark Magic Campaign, especially because it was the first thing she would ever do as Minister of Magic. So, they concocted a plan to get the 2 together. This plan went against everything they believed in when it came to engagements and marriage but they knew what Draco and Hermione had was true love and they couldn't let Hermione throw it away for someone she didn't love. Not more that 10 minutes passed before men arrived. When Draco walked into the lounge though Hermione shot up and started straightening her clothes and hair; he walked over to her and grabbed her hand, brought it to his mouth and kissed it gently. Hermione blushed at this gesture and pulled him into the seat next to her.

Earlier that evening Javier and Draco were sitting in the living room of the house that all the guys from work rented and they got around to talking, "Draco, do you have feelings for Miss Hermione?" Draco's cheeks turned pink. "Was it that obvious?" Javier thought about it for a minute and shook his head. "No not really, but in a way it was. Felicity and I were talking the other day and she mentioned that it was kind of weird how Hermione was engaged to that Davies guy when it was really obvious that she had feelings for you. So I ask her, 'how can you tell that Draco is the guy that she loves?' and she say, 'don't you realize that she wouldn't trust anyone else with a project this important?' Well I was just flabbergasted; I mean I had never thought of it that way before and I realized that the Chica was right. She is in love with you, but for some reason she let herself believe that she's in love with that other guy. I can't for the life of me figure out why." Draco looked ashamed of himself and replied kind of hesitantly, "I think I can clear that one up for you. Well a few months back I threw a party for her and her friends to announce her election. We both got really drunk and in my drunken state I tried to take advantage of her. She hasn't spoken to me since." "Don't worry Chico. The Chicas and I have a plan." As the guys got ready for the club Draco's stomach started to churn and he couldn't believe how nervous he was to see her, to hold her again. For that night Draco decided to wear some tailored black pants with a deep Slytherin green silk button down shirt. He wasn't into that whole house rivalry thing anymore, they were out of Hogwarts and it didn't matter anymore where you were in school. Draco also left his hair hang down in his face, because he knew that's how Hermione liked it. They got to the club and were shown to the VIP lounge and when he walked in his breathe caught in his throat. Hermione was absolutely stunning, Draco walked over to her, took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it and loved the way she blushed when he did. He allowed himself to be pulled down next to her and noticed that she didn't let go of his hand once they were seated.

Fred ordered drinks for everyone and various people within their little group went down to the main floor to dance. After a little bit everyone but Hermione and Draco had gone to the dance floor. "Hermione (she looked at him), I just want to apologize for what happened that night, I didn't mean to try and take advantage of you; I was drunk." Hermione seemed to think about this for a little bit and Draco just waited nervously, looking at his feet, for the argument that he was sure would come, but no argument came; instead she lifted his chin up until he was looking her in the eyes. "Draco, I never blamed **you** for what happened that night. If anything I blamed myself for letting it get that far. I think the reason why I didn't talk to you afterwards was because I was ashamed of myself (Draco made to speak but one look silenced him), I also think that's why I pushed a relationship with Roger Davies. I saw you spying on us the other night. I knew that it would hurt you if I said yes but part of me knew that I couldn't get hurt by you if I said yes. I think I did it to ensure that I wouldn't grow old alone; I didn't know if things between us would work out, I didn't want to give it a chance to fail. (She smiled) You know me…never one to…fail;" her last word fading away. "Hermione, I always have and always will love you. Even if you marry Davies; that will never change."

The couple spent the rest of the night drinking and dancing and having a really good time with their friends. As the night came to a close Draco invited Hermione over to his room for a little after party game of chess (though neither of them were very good). She accepted and accompanied him back to his room (which conveniently was right down the hall from hers, although she didn't notice at the time). When they got there though, the chess game was forgotten. As soon as Draco shut the door, he turned around to find Hermione right behind him. She gazed up at him with love in her eyes and he reached up, tilted her chin, and then leaned in and kissed her softly on the mouth. Hermione returned the kiss with hunger and passion; Draco gained entrance into her mouth and deepened their kiss. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and worked her fingers into his white blonde hair, while using the other hand to tug on the hair at the nape of his neck making his stomach flip. Draco had one hand around her wait, holding her close, while the other hand was tugging on her soft curls. It was Hermione that broke the kiss and looked Draco in the eyes; she saw love and passion in his eyes and that seemed to calm her doubts about what they were doing. Draco guided Hermione to the bed and started to undress her.

Hermione awoke with a start the next morning and surveyed her surroundings quietly; she had such a headache and she felt nauseous. That could only mean on thing, she was hung over. _What had happened last night? The last thing I remember was…oh…oh my God! What have I done?_ She looked over at the bed and found a sleeping Draco, half naked, only covered by the bed sheet. Then she looked down at herself and found that she was naked also, scrambled to get her clothes on and left the room in a hurry. _The Anti-Dark Magic Campaign can wait; I need to get back to Roger and pretend like none of this has ever happened._ Hermione hurried to her room and gathered her stuff, ran to the front desk and told the clerk there that she was checking out 5 days early, that she was called back home for an emergency and could he please let anyone who might inquire about her know that as well. Then she apparated to the Airport and took the first flight back to London.

Draco woke up around noon that day to find an empty room; he was a little bewildered and went down to the front desk to find out what room Hermione was staying in. "Miss Granger left very quickly this morning and asked me to inform anyone inquiring about her that there was an emergency and she had to leave at once." "She's gone?" _How can this be? Certainly there was no emergency and she just didn't want to face me. But now she's gone and I know she won't let me close enough to her back home to talk to her about last night. What am I going to do?_ What was he going to do indeed?

Chapter 8: Unexpected News

As soon as Hermione got to London she apparated to Roger's house; "Hermione…babe, why are you back so soon?" "I just couldn't wait to see you (she heard shuffling around the corner). What's that sound? I didn't know that you were having company this week." Roger looked like a deer caught in headlights and his eyes darted around nervously. "W-W-What s-sound? I don't here anything." "Roger dear, you are a horrible liar." Hermione walked into the kitchen and sitting at the table with only a sheet wrapped around her was Cho Chang, Harry's fifth year crush. Hermione whipped around and glared at Roger. "Roger! HOW COULD YOU? We were engaged to be married!" "But Hermione…darling…" "DON'T YOU HERMIONE DARLING ME ROGER DAVIES! The wedding if off and you can just ROT IN HELL! As for you BITCH (She turned to Cho and with all the strength she could muster, punch Cho Chang in the face and apparated away)." Later that day she walked into the apartment that she shared with Harry, Ron, and Ginny crying. "Hermione" Ginny said softly, "What's wrong? Why are you crying and why are you back so soon from your trip? I thought you weren't going to be back until Saturday." "Oh Gin," she said collapsing on the sofa, "I've been a fool. Roger never loved me (and with an inquisitory look went on). I found him with Cho Chang in his kitchen this morning and all she was dressed in was a sheet." After telling Ginny about her encounter this morning she started sobbing and the younger girl just held her and stroked her hair. "'Mione, why don't you go lay down for a little bit. You've had a long day and I'll come and get you when dinner's ready." Hermione looked at the girl, almost as if she didn't understand but then got up and headed into the room that they shared and shut the door.

Not more that a half hour later Harry and Ron came into the apartment laughing rather loudly and the second they saw Ginny sitting there on the couch they shut up. "Gin…darling, what's wrong?" "Oh you guys," She said despairingly, "Hermione came storming in this morning about 11 and when I asked her what was wrong she burst into tears. Roger cheated on her with Cho Chang while she was away. She's broken hearted and the wedding is off." Both boys looked alarmed, angry, and abashed; their poor, poor Hermione. She had her heart set on this wedding and now she had to call it off; not that they blamed her; they would have done the same thing if they had been in the same situation. The three of them talked a little more and about an hour later Hermione emerged from her and Ginny's room looking as though she had spent the whole afternoon crying (which she had). Harry got up and pulled Hermione into a hug, she burst into tears again and laid her head on his chest while he stroked her hair. "Shh…Hermione, it'll be alright. Shh." Ron and Ginny just looked at the scene with somber looks. After a few more minutes Hermione calmed down and everyone sat down on the couch. "Tell us what happened 'Mione." Ron pleaded with her. She told them everything from seeing Draco in Fiji (though conveniently left out the sex and flirting) to getting to Roger's house this morning to hitting Cho Chang and ended with telling Ginny what happened. Harry and Ron looked like they were about to murder someone but a look from Hermione and their faces softened. "So 'Mione, what's going to happen now?" "I'm not sure Ron, I'm just not sure." They all sat there in silence, Ginny was rubbing circles into Harry's back just between his shoulder blades and this seemed to calm him even more. Each of them was thinking something different, and then Hermione got up and started pacing the room. _Ok, wedding's off for good. Need to call the caterer and the musicians. Need to call all of the guests and let the minister and the church know that we won't need them anymore._

Chapter 9: Hermione's Surprise

Not more than a month after that day that ruined her life forever, Hermione was on her way to work when she felt really nauseous. "That's really weird," She said to herself, "I never get sick." The feeling passed and she thought nothing of it. Well this went on for several days and finally one morning she was so sick of the feeling that she decided that she should go see the Healers at St. Mungos. After waiting for 15 minutes (just like at the Doctors, a long, boring wait) her name was called and she followed a Nurse down a long corridor. She was lead into a room and the nurse began taking her pulse, weight, height, and started asking her questions like "When was your last period?" Hermione thought about this for a minute and then it dawned on her. "Oh My God! I'm pregnant!" "Now dear, let's not jump to conclusions, how long has it been?" "Umm…let me think about it. It's been…almost 2 months…oh why didn't I notice this before? Stupid…stupid…stupid." The Nurse looked at the poor girl, she couldn't have been more than about 18 or 19. "Ok, let's not be rash now. I'll get the Healer that's going to check you out." She left and came back about 10 minutes later with a Healer that went by the name of Georgia Juliani. "Now Miss. (consults the chart) Granger, you think you're pregnant?" All Hermione could do was nod. "Don't worry honey we have painless ways of finding this kind of stuff out. Now drink this and then in a few minutes you'll have to go to the bathroom. Once you do that come back here and we'll perform a simple spell that will tell us for sure. Okay?" Hermione took the potion and swallowed it in one gulp waited 3 minutes and then went off to find the bathroom. When she came back the Healer perform the spell and in front of them they saw two blue dots and one pink one. "What does that mean?" Hermione shrieked. "I think you can guess what it means but I'll tell you anyway. You are pregnant with triplets, 2 boys and a girl. Congratulations." Hermione fainted.

When she woke up the Weasleys and Harry surrounded her, they were talking quietly behind the curtain. She knew that they were talking about her so she cleared her throat to let them know that she was awake. "What are you guys doing here? I didn't tell you I was going to be here." It was Mrs. Weasley that spoke first. "Hermione darling, the Hospital sent us an owl after you fainted. What's wrong? The Healer wouldn't tell us anything, she said that it was your business to tell us." Hermione looked down at the sheets and muttered, "I'm pregnant." Ginny gasped, but it seemed that she was the only one that heard what Hermione had said. She ran over to the girl and gave her a hug, stroked her hair and told her that everything would be all right. "Wait…what did your say 'Mione?" Ginny shot a murderous look to her brother and said, "Hermione is pregnant." Now everyone gasped, Mrs. Weasley looked like she was going to faint as well and conjured up a chair to sit on. "That's not the worst of it," Hermione said quietly, "Its triplets (more gasps) and the father is, I believe, Draco Malfoy (more gasps and some murderous looks from Ron and Harry)." Fred and George rushed over and engulfed her in hugs, she made room on the bed for them and they held her. She started crying, burying her head in Fred's chest. "I don't know what to do, I'm only 18; I can't take care of 3 babies." Fred, George, and Ginny just sat there on the bed holding her while she cried. It took them about an hour to calm her down and then it was time for them to leave. Hermione was being kept overnight to run some tests, just to make sure that everything with the pregnancy was going alright and to make sure that the fall didn't damage them any.

When Hermione returned to the apartment the next day she knew that she had to tell her parents. She just didn't know how. _What am I going to do…what am I going to do? They're going to kill me. I'm only 18._ She paced the room for close to an hour before she just decided to go over there and tell them face to face. With that decided she apparated to her parents' house and rang the bell. Footsteps could be heard in the hallway and the door opened. "Hermione darling, so good to see you, come in." Julie Granger greeted her daughter and hugged her. The walked into the living room and Hermione sat down while her mother went and made some tea. When she returned, Julie looked at her daughter, almost as if studying her. "Now, what's wrong?" Hermione looked shocked, "How do you know anything is wrong? How do you know I just haven't missed you?" "I know you better than that 'Mione. You haven't been by without calling since you moved out." Hermione hung her head, she didn't like that her mum could read her like a book. It made her feel vulnerable, in a roundabout way. She sighed, "Well…I have some good news and some bad news. Actually it's all the same news but it's good and bad, but mostly unexpected. Mum…I'm…p-p-pregnant." Julie gasped as her teacup fell to the floor and broke into hundreds of pieces. "H-H-How…no not how…I know how. WHY? I knew it was too good to last. You always were a perfect child, now this." Hermione started to cry; her mother looked at her sternly and said, "You've brought this on yourself. If you think your father and I are going to help you out of this you are dead wrong. Now leave before your father gets home, and never show your face here again. You are a disgrace to the Granger name." Hermione gasped and sobbed even more but none the less she apparated home and collapsed in a heap onto the living room floor.

Chapter 10: We Love You

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry had been in the living room when Hermione appeared out of nowhere. He kneeled on the floor next to her and pulled her into his lap, he hugged her and even when she pushed him away he held on, knowing that she needed him right now. They sat there for hours just rocking back and forth, Hermione crying the whole time. When she felt like she couldn't cry anymore she wiped her eyes and looked at Harry sheepishly. "Are you ready to tell me what's wrong now, 'Mione?" She nodded and said in a shaky voice, "My mother disowned me, she told me I was a disgrace to the Granger name, and she implied that I'm a whore." Harry looked like he was going to punch a wall; he was so angry with Hermione's mum. _How could Mrs. Granger do that to 'Mione? The nerve of her, telling her daughter that she was a disgrace and in Hermione's condition nonetheless! He wanted to give Mr. And Mrs. Granger a piece of his mind but he knew that she wouldn't let him. _"Well, I say forget about them. We're your family now, we love you 'Mione." Hermione jumped up, pulled Harry up and hugged him so hard he swore that she broke a few ribs. "I love you guys too." "Don't worry 'Mione, we'll all help you through this." Hermione got on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

A few months later, Hermione was starting to show and she couldn't fit into any of her pre-pregnancy clothes anymore. She walked into the kitchen and annouced "I need to go shopping for maternity clothes and some things to start a nursery. Oh and we'll have to get a magical building permit, to add the nursery to our apartment. Come with me please." She batted her eyes at him and put on a pouty look. Ron, Ginny, and Harry looked at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes. Harry reluctantly agreed and found himself in Diagon Alley in the Young Witches Maternity Boutique holding tons of clothes and Hermione's purse while she was in the dressing rooms trying some things on. The bell at the door sounded, signaling to everyone in the store that someone had just come in. "Well, well Potter, I never thought that I would see you in a Maternity store, and carrying a purse. My, my, are you pregnant?" Harry whipped around and his eyes found Draco Malfoy about 2 feet behind him. Fire flashed in Harry's eyes, he was about to drop everything that he held and pound Draco into the next year when Hermione came out of the dressing rooms. "Harry, I think these will do, they aren't quite as cute as I wanted but…" She looked upon the scene and gasped. This caught Draco's attention and he just gapped at her. "Hermione? What…I mean…how…when…" This was the first time in his life that he couldn't think of anything to say. "You're pregnant?" He eventually blurted out. She nodded as Harry walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Let me guess, Wonder Boy is the father." Draco spat at her and she could feel her eyes well up as she wrapped her arms around her stomach, as if to protect her babies, like he was going to attach her. "No Malfoy, I'm not. For your information, I'm engaged to Ginny Weasley. I was just coming with because she is my best friend." "Well then who is it?" "Why don't you think about it for a minute, and we will just leave." Harry was fed up so he collected their stuff and lead Hermione to the check out line, paid for her stuff and they left to go get the permit from the Ministry of Magic. They left a perplexed Draco Malfoy behind.

At the Ministry things went quickly, it wasn't hard to get a permit because of her job as the Minister but she had to follow protocol. After the long day of running errands they made their way home, taking floo powder, because it wasn't safe for her to apparate in her condition. The next week went by fast, Hermione worked some and Harry and Ron set up the Nursery for her, and Ginny, who had learned to knit from her mother, started making the babies everything from blankets to clothing. Hermione couldn't believe that her friends would do this for her, and she was more than grateful. On Thursday of that week Ginny received a letter at the breakfast table and when she turned it over she had a quick glimpse of the Malfoy crest before she fled the room to go read it in the bathroom, the only place that the 4 of them decided to charm the door to only be unlocked with the inside key. She took the letter out and skimmed it, and sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

Dear Ginny,

I know we aren't the best of friends, I know we're not even acquaintances, but I ran into Hermione and Potter the other day at the Young Witches Maternity Boutiques and when I asked who the father was Potter said 'Why don't you think about it for a minute…' Well I went home and thought about it and she's what, about 4 months pregnant by now right? I have to know, am I the father? The reason why I didn't send this to Hermione or anyone else is because I figured that you would be my best bet at an answer.

Thanks in Advance,

Draco Malfoy

Chapter 11: Can't Keep A Secret

That night Ginny went to bed, wondering what she was going to do about Draco's letter. She couldn't tell anyone about it, especially not Ron or Harry because they would freak out and do one of two things: tell Hermione or attack Draco for sending her a letter in the first place. Ginny tossed and turned all night but by 5 O'clock she had a plan. The next morning after breakfast Ginny flooed over to the Burrow to ask her mother what she would do. "Ginny, it's so good to see you," Mrs. Weasley came over and hugged her daughter. "Mum, I need some advice about something. Do you have some time to talk to me?" "Of course Ginny dear let's go into the living room and sit (they went into the living room). Now, what is it you need advice about?" Ginny showed her mother the letter that Draco Malfoy sent her last night. After she finished reading it Ginny spoke, "I don't know what to do and that's what I came to ask you, what should I do?" Mrs. Weasley thought about it, she seemed to weigh the pros and cons of telling him, and also the pros and cons of not telling him. While her mother was thinking it over Ginny was obsessing over whether or not this was the right decision, coming to her mother for advice. "Well, I've thought about it, either way you're going to have some angry people but seeing as how Hermione has no intention of telling Draco that he is indeed the father or her children, and it is his right to know; I think you need to tell him. I propose that you do it in person, send him an owl, tell him to come here to the burrow and tell him to his face." Ginny nodded and borrowed some parchment and a quill from her mother and sent him a letter.

Dear Draco,

Please come to the Burrow and I will tell you everything that you need to know.

Sincerely,

Ginny Weasley

About 15 minutes later there was a POP outside and the doorbell rang. Mrs. Weasley went to answer the door and lead Draco into the room. "Draco, how have you been?" Ginny asked while shaking his hand. "I've been well, and yourself?" "I could have been better, but we're not here to discuss physical well-beings." Ginny sighed, "Maybe you should sit down. I got your letter last night; Hermione is in fact 4 ½ months pregnant with triplets, 2 boys and 1 girl. As to your second question, I was up all night last night, debating whether or not it was my place to tell you the paternity of the babies that she carries and after much consideration, along with the advice of my mother I have decided to tell you. But before I do, did you know that Roger Davies and Hermione called off the wedding?" Draco looked shock, but also pleased, "No, why did they?" "Hermione found him with Cho Chang the morning that she came back from Fiji. She came home crying, and then when she told her family that she was pregnant they disowned her. It really is none of my business, if she doesn't want you to know, but you ARE the father." Draco groped for the armchair and collapsed onto it, "I-I'm a f-f-father? Of triplets?" He rubbed his temples and shook his head; he honestly didn't think that this would happen. Ginny watched him with concern, he didn't look like he was getting used to the idea, and in fact he looked almost worse now than when she first told him. She walked over to him and started rubbing his back in a calming circular motion and this seemed to help. "Why didn't she tell me?" "Well, I'm not entirely sure. She told us that you were the father right away. Maybe though, she just wasn't ready to tell you." "I…want to be apart of my kids' lives, I want to marry Hermione; I love her. I even have an engagement ring picked out, well not exactly picked out, it's a family heirloom. All the women in my family wear it as an engagement ring. I just thought I'd never have a chance, because of Davies and all." "Well, here's your chance. Go to her and tell her that you love her, ask her to marry you, make her tell you herself that you are the father of her babies, and most important of all, don't let her get away this time." Ginny pulled Draco to his feet, gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek for luck, and sent him on his way.

In London Hermione was at the apartment brooding about; she hadn't even got out of her pajamas yet and it was 2 in the afternoon. Frankly Ron and Harry were very worried about her. It wasn't like Hermione to sit around all day, sure she went to work but she didn't do anything else. "Hermione, we're worried about you, we don't think what you're doing is good for the babies." "Thanks for your concern Ron but it really isn't your place to say." Just as Ron was about to snap back at her the doorbell rang. Hermione walked over and opened the door, "Draco? What are you doing here?" She gestured him into the living room where he sat down, and offered him some tea. "I…uhh…came to ask you about…umm…about whether or not…" "Whether or not you're the father?" Hermione helped. Draco nodded; she seemed to study him for a few moments, _can he really handle this? Do I even want him to know?_ "Well…n…" "Before you respond, I have just come from the Burrow." Fire flashed before Hermione's eyes, "the Burrow? What in God's name were you doing there?" "I was…(looks down at his shoes)…I was invited there by Ginny." 'Ginny? What the hell did she tell you?" Hermione glared at him and then suddenly it dawned on her. "You know? And she told you? That BITCH…I'm gonna kill her!" She shot up and went to leave the room when Draco grabbed her by the waist, picked her up, and put her back on the couch. "Before you rush over to kick Ginny's ass, I have one thing to ask you," He got down on one knee, "Hermione Granger, will you make me the happiest man on earth? Will you marry me?" She gasped, tears in her eyes, and a smile on her lips. "Yes. I love you Draco Malfoy and I always will." He jumped up and pulled her up into their most passionate kiss ever.

Chapter 12: Happiness…at last?

After Draco proposed Hermione forgot about Ginny's betrayal. She was happy for the first time in a long time, since the night that Draco tried to take advantage of her. She loved it; she was going to marry the man she loved, and she was having his babies. They decided to post-pone the wedding because she didn't want to be pregnant in her wedding pictures, because the fact of the matter was that she was a cow. Carrying triplets was no picnic; after seeing the Healers for her 5-month check-up they told her that because she was a small person, and she was carrying 3 babies that she would have to be confined to a bed for the remainder of her pregnancy, they didn't want any complications. To pass the time Hermione worked on the wedding plans while Draco worked, looked for a house for them to live in, and built the nursery in Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny's apartment. Everyone had decided that the nursery was going to be yellow, because that was a gender-neutral color, and Hermione had decided on the names, although she didn't tell anyone what they were going to be. Draco decided that since she was the one that had to carry them for 9 months that she should be the one to name them, and at any rate he trusted her judgment. The decision was that their daughter was going to be named Mary-Anne Charlotte, and the boys would be named Draco Anthony Jr. and Joseph William. She decided not to name any of the children after her friends because it would be a little strange and she didn't want to favor one friend over another. They were going to be the godparents of her children though. Harry decided that he always wanted a goddaughter so he was going to be Mary-Anne's godfather, Ginny wanted to be Draco Jr.'s godmother and Blaise Zabini was going to be his godfather (Blaise was Draco's best friend), and Ron was going to be Joseph's godfather. It was all decided.

Several weeks had gone by now and the babies were due in just under a month. Everyone was excited but none more than Hermione and Draco. Hermione had been inaugurated the previous week and was working from home as the new Minister of Magic. It was exciting work and she loved it dearly. She didn't know what she would have done if she didn't have her work, true she did it in her bed, but at least it kept her sane. One night about 3 weeks before the due date Ginny came into the room to talk to Hermione. "'Mione? Can I talk to you about something?" "Sure Gin, what is it?" "Well, this is kind of hard to say and I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything to anyone, not even Harry." "Sure thing Gin." "Well…I'm pregnant…but that's not the shocking part. I…umm…don't know…who…umm…who…" A look of dawning comprehension appeared on Hermione's face. She gave a big hug (or as big a hug as you can with three babies in your stomach) to Ginny and told her that whatever happened, Hermione would always be there for her. They sat and talk some more, mostly about how scared Hermione was to give birth, about how she was afraid of dying. "You're not going to die Hermione, you're just thinking this to scare yourself."

The final weeks flew by and one night right after the approximated due date Hermione was sitting in her bed reading a book when she got really dizzy and went temporarily blind; after that the contractions started and her water broke. "GINNY, HARRY, RON, DRACO…GET IN HERE!" The four of them came rushing in panicking, "What do we do, what do we do?" "Ron, get mom over here NOW!" A few moments later Molly Weasley came rushing into the room and said, "Get the bags and get the fireplace ready for transport." The rushed to St. Mungos and there, Hermione had 3 wonderful babies, Joseph, Draco Jr., and Mary-Anne. Everyone was sitting in Hermione's room, taking turns holding the babies and telling Hermione and Draco congratulations. A few hours later everyone was getting ready to leave when something weird happened.

Chapter 13: Minister of Magic R.I.P.

A few hours later everyone was getting ready to leave when something weird happened. Hermione started seizing, her head banging from side to side, her mouth foaming; "Someone GET A HEALER…QUICK!" "Hermione (Draco rushed to the bed), you can't leave me now." He was sobbing, "I'm only 20, what do I know about raising 3 kids by myself? I love you, please don't leave me alone in this God-forsaken world; I need you. Without you, my forbidden love, I have no will to live." Ginny rushed over to him, "Draco (she shook him slightly), stop that right now! You have your children to think about now. Your children need you." The Healers rushed into the room and started doing all sorts of things, giving her potions, doing healing spells, everything but a half hour later they came out of her room, and told them that they had lost her. Everyone present burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably. **Ehem**, **Ehem**, Ginny looked up, "Oh, Mr. Granger, I'm so sorry but Hermione died shortly after giving birth." She ran over and hugged the old man. "I know Ginny darling, I know." Mr. Granger patted the stricken girl on the back; Draco glared at him. "What do you mean 'I know'?" Ron shot a look at him and he shut up. "Don't worry about it Ron, I had every intention of telling you anyway. Hermione had a rare disease that causes a woman that gives birth to experience things like temporary blindness, dizziness, and pain in the area of the heart and lungs while in the 3rd trimester. Then shortly after giving birth the woman would die. I'm assuming that it was a seizure…am I right?" Several of them nodded. "I knew that Hermione had this and I didn't tell her, her mother had it and died not more than 5 minutes after giving birth from hemorrhaging in the brain. It was tragic, Julie was Hermione's stepmother, and I believe that the reason why she acted so harsh was that she was afraid of losing her too. Julie was Hermione's mother's best friend from Hogwarts." "But, but Hermione is a muggle-born, that's what we've all been told." "It wasn't safe for Hermione to know the truth, the truth would have kept her from living her life."

An article in the Daily Prophet the next morning read:

_The Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger-Malfoy died late last night in St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries after giving birth to 3 healthy babies, one girl named Mary-Anne Charlotte Malfoy, and 2 boys named Joseph William and Draco Anthony Jr. Memorial services for the Brightest Witch of the 20th and 21st centuries will be held at the Malfoy Manor on Wednesday August 14th, which also marks the 2-year anniversary of the defeat of Voldemort, with which Ms. Granger assisted. _ The article went on to say who survived her, among other things, at the very bottom though there was a sentence that said, _Hermione Granger will be succeeded by Harry James Potter, per the request of the deceased as stated in her will._

Epilogue:

16 Years Later

"Dad, can you come here please?" "Sure thing Joe, I'll be right there, just let my finish this letter to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny." When Draco Malfoy walked into the study he noticed his children crowding around a book in the middle of the room. "Who is she daddy? She's gorgeous." "That my darling Mary-Anne is a picture of you mother when we were in Fiji; that was taken the night the God gave me you three. It was also the night that I became condemned to live my life without her. If I didn't have you 3, I don't know what I would have done." Draco hugged his children and thanked every Angel in heaven that he had them, giving an extra special thanks to his own personal Angel.

Alternate Chapter 13: The Chosen One

A few hours later everyone was getting ready to leave when something weird happened. Hermione was feeding Draco Jr. while everyone else was at the nursery taking turns holding Mary-Anne and Joseph; a cloaked man walked into the room, locked it, and turned to Hermione. "Minister, I hoped that we would have met under different circumstances but I can't have you polluting our bloodline." Hermione gasped and wrapped her arms around DJ protectively, he stilled; almost as if he was aware of the danger his mother was in. "Well, well, well if it isn't Lucius Malfoy. I wouldn't talk to the Minister of Magic that way if I were you Lucius." "Well Mudblood…" All of a sudden there was banging and shouting on the other side of the door. "It seems our time together is coming to an unfortunate end. AVADA KEDAVRA." The flash of green shot out of Lucius's wand and right at Hermione; she squeezed her eyes shut and pulled DJ closer to her, waiting for the sound of her life being pushed away but it never came. When she opened her eyes she saw a protective dome of light surrounding her and the baby; she chanced a look at Lucius Malfoy and found him unconscious on the floor by the window. The door burst open and Aurors, Draco, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and 3 Healers ran into the room. Lucius was taken into custody for attacking the Minister of Magic and Draco came over to give his fiancée and son a kiss and a hug. "I thought I was going to lose you. How did you do it?" Hermione smiled softly, "It wasn't me, it was your son. I think that he will be the most powerful wizard in the world one day. He will protect everyone weaker than himself and he will be remembered just like Professor Dumbledore and just like Harry." Once the Daily Prophet got a hold of the story, "Newborn Baby Saves Minister Of Magic" everyone called Draco Anthony Malfoy Jr. the Chosen One. Hermione and Draco decided that they would move out of the city and live in a primarily Muggle area so that all of the attention wouldn't give DJ a head as big as his father's. Hermione and Draco were wed 6 months after the triplets were born in a small ceremony that really only consisted of their friends from Fiji, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, Hermione's parents, and Narcissa Malfoy.

On the first of September, 11 years later, Hermione and Draco Malfoy were seeing their 3 children off to their first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They weren't worried about DJ attracting trouble because Professor Dumbledore promised to keep an eye out for him. As for the other 2, well they were the modern day Weasley twins. Always getting into mischief; it was an exciting day for everyone, Hermione was still the Minister of Magic, Ginny was still her right-hand person, Draco was Head of the Anti-Dark Magic Office working along side Harry as the Head of Auror Headquarters, and Ron was teaching flying at Hogwarts in place of a retired Madam Hooch. Oh, and did I forget to mention that Hermione was expecting a set of twins right around Christmas? Everyone lived Happily Ever After.


End file.
